


Ornithology

by JordannaMorgan



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children can have a peculiar perspective on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornithology

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ornithology  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Dark and Daisuke, and an OC kidlet.  
> Setting: Any.  
> Summary: Children can have a peculiar perspective on things.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Yukiru Sugisaki. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: My first “DNAngel” ficlet. Just a quickly-written little moment of silly fluff.

* * *

It was sheer luck that Daisuke happened to be idly cloud-gazing on his way home from school, and noticed the little girl.

He noticed her primarily because she was in a place where no little girl should ever be: crawling on the narrow ledge outside the open window of an apartment, five stories up. In the next instant, he realized the reason why. She was in pursuit of a small tabby kitten that sat perched on the corner of the ledge, two feet beyond her.

 _Kids_ , sighed the familiar voice of Daisuke’s other half inside his head. _I guess I’d better take care of that…_

“It’d probably be a good idea,” Daisuke agreed wryly.

He quickly stepped into the nearest alley, reaching for the picture of Miss Risa in his pocket… and moments later, Phantom Dark burst from the shadows, mounting upward on sleek ebony wings.

The exchange came just in time. As Dark turned and shot toward the apartment building, he saw the girl falter in the act of scooting closer to her kitten. Her knee slipped over the side of the ledge, and she cried out as the rest of her followed, leaving her hanging desperately by pudgy little hands that hadn’t the strength to hold her for long.

“Here goes!” Dark murmured, angling his wings to sweep up toward the child from below.

Almost the moment her fingers gave way, his hands closed around her waist. He pulled her into his arms—wincing only a little as she let out a shriek close to his ear.

“Easy, sweetheart! I’ve got you… and your little friend, too.” An adroit midair twist carried Dark past the corner of the ledge, and he caught up the kitten in one hand, drawing it close to nestle it between his chest and the girl. She whimpered and instinctively hugged her pet, which was just as well. Dark could hold _her_ with much greater ease then, without having her arms wrapped tightly around him in awkward places.

Even under the circumstances and in broad daylight, Dark couldn’t resist enjoying any opportunity to take control—or to show off. With a few powerful strokes of his wings, he sailed higher, rising above the rooftops and up toward the sun. As he circled lazily over the city block, he felt the girl relax a little. She stared down at her neighborhood far below with a softly exhaled gasp of wonder.

“The world looks a whole lot simpler from up here, doesn’t it?” Dark said gently. “Come on. We can’t have your mom getting worried.”

Dark descended into the field behind the apartment building, touching down feather-light in the grass. He set the little girl on her feet, still clutching the kitten.

“There now. Just don’t go climbing out onto ledges anymore, okay?” he urged, tousling her blonde hair.

Blushing deeply, the child ducked her head and beamed at him. “Thank you, Mr. Crow!”

With that heartfelt expression of gratitude, she trotted off toward the rear entrance of the building—oblivious to the fact that Dark stood frozen behind her, his jaw hanging open.

“ _I am not a CROW_!” he raged at last, and abruptly transformed, giving place once again to Daisuke.

His tamer chuckled. “It’s okay, Dark. It could’ve been worse… She could have called you a _vulture_ instead.”

Daisuke was vastly amused by the grumbling he heard inside his head all the way home.

* * *

_© 2013 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
